This patent application is for an apparatus and method of use in the field of carriers for edible products.
The present invention represents a significant step forward in the field of transportation of fragile pastry products. Known devices intended for this purpose are limited to transporting pastry products or pastry product layers that are considerably shorter than they are high. Other known cake carriers lack the physical stability to withstand unexpected turns, uneven pavement, pot holes and sudden stops of the delivery vehicle that causes lateral sliding or tilting of the pastry product during transport.